The invention relates to a connector.
Conventionally, there is known a connector which includes a cylindrical-shaped housing for receiving therein a wire having a terminal in its terminal portion, a shield shell to be disposed on the outer peripheral side of the housing, and a mounting member to which the housing and shield shell can be assembled and in which the terminal can be disposed (for example, the patent document 1).
In this connector, to secure its waterproof property, seal members are interposed respectively between the housing and wire, between the housing and terminal, and between the housing and mounting member. Also, to the housing, there is assembled a rear holder in order to prevent the removal of the seal member interposed between the housing and wire.
Further, to the outer periphery of the housing, there is assembled a shield shell in order to secure the shield property of electromagnetic waves. This shield shell is fixed to the mounting member through a bolt to be fastened by a tool such as a bolt fastening tool.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-151067